Mrs. Potts
Mrs. Potts is a main character from Disney's 1991 hit film Beauty and the Beast and its midquels. She is the mother of Chip who was turned into a teacup. She is voiced by Angela Lansbury. Personality Mrs. Potts is very motherly in nature, which befits her as she is mother to the teacup Chip and his other brothers and sisters. As the castle's head housekeeper, she has a very strict sense of responsibility. Often she is kind and consoling, but can be stern when the situation calls for her to be; out of all of the Beast's servants, she is the one who will most likely confront him about his behavior when he is in a temper (depending on how extreme the Beast's mood is). Appearances Beauty and the Beast Mrs. Potts first appears after the curse has been lifted upon her and the castle servants. Mrs. Potts assist the sick and weak Maurice who was stranded in the woods. While comforting Maurice, the master of the castle Beast viciously stormed in and took Maurice to the dungeon. Mrs. Potts then meet Belle who took her father's place. Mrs. Potts comforts Belle and assures her every things fine. Mrs. Potts is the first to be bold against the Beast and tries to help him look like a gentlemen which proves to be difficult. Eventually Belle easies up to Beast and the grow a strong friendship. This friendship leads to love but is interrupted when Belle finds that her father is lost in the woods trying to return to the castle alone to rescue Belle. Belle hurries to her father and Mrs. Potts fears the spell will never be broken. When an angry mob attacks the castle, Mrs. Potts battle with her children pouring hot tea on one of the villagers. Mrs. Potts witnesses the Beast's death after he was fatally stabbed by Belle's enemy Gaston. Mrs. Potts tears as the spell seem to be permanent until the Beast in revived as a human and Mrs. Potts regains her true form along with the other servants. She assures her son Chip that Belle and Beast will live happily ever after. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas She is the storyteller of the events of the film. Bernadette Peters as Angelique - The castle decorator, turned into a Christmas angel. She initially opposes preparing Christmas, as she fears the Beast will destroy her hard work, but in the end, she relents. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Mrs. Potts is feeling depressed, and Belle, who has come to look at Mrs. Potts as a mother figure, decides to cheer her up by throwing a surprise party for her, all the while without waking the sleeping Beast (who spent the entire previous night fixing a leak in the roof). However, Lumiere and Cogsworth's rivalry gets in the way, in fields such as composing music, Mrs. Potts' favourite flowers (which they have to hide in the Beast's room every time Mrs. Potts sees them), and the cake's flavours. Eventually, Lumiere and Cogsworth's attempts to sabotage one another's decisions comes to a point where the baking cake explodes and makes a complete mess in the kitchen. Lumiere and Cogsworth, after a scolding from Belle, decide to put their rivalry behind them for good and work together to make a small surprise for Mrs. Potts. The plan goes well, and Mrs. Potts is cured of her depression. Tarzan Mrs. Potts and Chip make a cameo at the human's camp in Tarzan. Kingdom Hearts II In the Kingdom Hearts series, she plays a minor role in Beast Castle. In Kingdom Hearts II, she and the others guide Sora out of the castle dungeon to save Belle and Beast. Disney Parks In the Disney Parks, Mrs. Potts is only seen in parades and shows such as Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage along with all of her friends. Gallery 4468580440 faa9e6e8d0.jpg|Mrs. Potts at one of the Disney Parks batbenchantedcastle_1001.jpg|Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas normal_bellesmagicalworld_273.jpg|Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Mrs Potts.jpg|Mrs. Potts as she appears in Kingdom Hearts II batb_2012.jpg|Mrs. Potts in The Castle War batb_1698.jpg|Mrs. Potts with Chip batb_1471.jpg|Mrs. Potts with Lumiere and Cogsworth Ndg17.gif|Mrs. Potts 3493582073_d7c93e8d6b.jpg|Mrs. Potts Topiary Beautyandthebeast 5200.jpg|Human Mrs. Potts and Servants Beautyandthebeast 5272.jpg|Human Mrs. Potts, Human Chip, and Maurice Trivia *Mrs. Potts husband has never been revealed. It is believed he passed on before the events of the curse. es:La Sra. Potts Category:Disney characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Females Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Mothers Category:Royalty Category:Magical Objects Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:characters Category:Characters in video games